


Queer

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too close for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer

Sherlock’s grey eyes swept over the scene. They flicked up and down the walls of the rank room, then across the rows of lockers. They paused on the open ones; noted the numbers of the closed ones.  
  
He didn’t utter a sound.  
  
His eyes swooped down to the floor and the object on it–objects, really, as the violin was in a million splinters scattered across the tile.  
  
He swallowed, but remained silent.  
  
The instrument’s case was twisted; mangled and flung into a corner.  
  
His eyes traveled over to the body. He knelt next to it, magnifying lens in hand. He examined the object sticking straight out of the young man’s mouth—an object that had been shoved down his throat by brute strength. The broken strings of the bow swayed gently as he took in the marks of two large hands, one on either side of the slender throat, and the blood that had seeped from the massive head wound—the place where the skull had met the bench was obvious.  
  
He reached down and gently brushed dark curls off the pale forehead, and trembling fingers hovered over the word that had been brutally carved into the skin there.   
  
With an infinitesimal sigh, he read the word aloud.  
  
“Queer…” And for the first time ever, the great detective’s voice broke.  
  



End file.
